


Droplets

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water is a rare, precious commodity in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

Water is a rare, precious commodity in the desert. This is something Americans, with their wealth of water and blind thoughtlessness about where what comes out of the faucet comes from, have a hard time remembering.

Roger's learned to do without, to make do with far less. Maybe that's why it feels so utterly decadent to be licking the faintly sweetly tinged drops off Hani's back as he settles into him, lazily and careful.

He ponders this a moment as the water pounds down on his back, drops shattering into a thousand more to lay beaded and glistening on Hani's skin. Thinks about it as he runs his hand down Hani's shoulder, down the curve of his side, slick, smearing all those droplets, before he spreads it on Hani's hip and pulls out.

Hani moans, hands pressed against the fogged glass of the shower door, clear streaks showing where he's lost his grip, where his hands have curled into fists and slid down the pane. There's a hint of the white, gleaming bathroom beyond; it's far from the sparse, functional room in Roger's apartment. He spreads his toes, sure of his stance before he slides back into Hani, nips delicately at the lobe of Hani's ear as he does so, licks a trail up it, and he wonders if Hani can distinguish between the wetness his tongue leaves and water.

If he closes his eyes, he won't have to see the blood washing off his own skin, dripping onto Hani before they swirl down the drain; but then he'd be deprived of the sight of Hani, panting and twisting and undone, and that's something he can't give up.


End file.
